Run Baby Run
by Haleb is endgame
Summary: Can Caleb help Hanna and her son after they have been in an abusive relationship for six years? Can Hanna's son trust another man? Will Hanna and her son finally feel safe and loved? A Haleb story :) Sorry I suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a little different then my other story but I had this idea after watching kindergarten cop haha! Don't worry Haleb will happen :) I Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think and what you want to see in this story! :)**

* * *

Her life had been spiralling since she let him go. She was to obsessed with work and he just wanted to be loved. She let go the love of her life. And after being with Jordan, a fellow student for only a month she had hit rock bottom. Or though she thought. She was desperate for love. This is how she met Liam. An abusive alcoholic who hated her. Beating her day and night. Flogging her until she bled or fell unconscious. Too scared to leave she put up with it.

The only time he stopped beating her was when she fell pregnant with their son. Hudson. Who just turned four. As soon as she came home from the hospital with Huddy the beatings started again. Liam didn't touch Hudson until he was two. Hudson had seen his dad flog his mum and stepped in front of her. Protecting her. That's when Liam started beating his own son as well. Beating him until the little boy couldn't scream anymore. Bruising his entire body. Hudson's only goal was to protect Hanna and in doing so coped his dad's rage. For Hanna this was truly rock bottom. She couldn't even protect her baby boy. This had to stop and it had to stop tonight. She was planning to escape when Liam went to sleep.

"Please don't leave me!" Hudson whispered as Hanna tucked him in. Hanna's heart broke. Caleb would never of done this.

"I'll try baby I have to go check with dad first ok!" "Please hurry mummy!"

"L-L-Liam, Hudson doesn't feel well and we were wounding if I could maybe stay with him a little before I do the dishes?"

Liam rubbed his beard slightly as he swallowed another sip of beer. "So the little brat can't go to bed by himself!" Liam shouted standing up.

"No no he is fine! Don't worry about it!" Hanna stuttered.

"No I'll make him go to sleep!"

"No Liam stop!" She yelled, finally standing up for herself and her son.

Surprised he spun around and punched Hanna straight in the mouth.

Grabbing her lip she fumbled back.

Drunk and cranky he grabbed her neck.

"Your going to wish you never had that stupid kid of yours!" Kicking her to the ground he made his way to Hudson's room.

"LIAM STOP HE IS YOUR SON TOO!" Hanna screamed blood pouring from her lip. Slowly standing up she heard Hudson scream at the top of his lungs. Running to his room she ripped Liam off him.

"STOP!" She screamed. "Leave him alone he is only a freaking baby!" She screamed.

Climbing of his son he slapped Hanna across the face. "I'm going to the pub! Everything better be clean when I get home. And shut the kid up! You stupid baby!"

Hanna jumped as the front door slammed. She leaped up and hurried over to Hudson. The little boy had his face buried in his pillow.

"Baby baby please look at me." Hanna cried. Hudson slowly turned to his mum. Big fat tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at his mum. Hanna gasped. His eye was all red and swollen, he clearly had been punched.

"Mummy!" Hudson cried hugging her tightly.

"Your bleeding!" he cooed. Grabbing his old shirt and holding it to her lip.

"Can we please go mum! Please!" He cried hugging her tight.

Hanna looking at her poor baby and nodded. "Baby quickly fill this suit case with any toys you can't live with out!" Hanna cried throwing a hand full of his clothes in the bag. "Mummy is going to run and get her stuff. Make sure you get your puffer baby!" She called running into her room.

Hudson grabbed his most favourite toys and the photo of him and his mum he kept by his bed.

1/2 an hour later they were all packed.

"Quick baby grab your beanie and put it on." Hanna ran to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack before running out to the car with Hudson. Helping him into his car seat she kissed his head.

"Baby please hold this on your eye."

"It's cold mummy!" He whined.

"I know baby but it will make it feel better! From now on we are going to be safe! I promise!" Hanna cooed.

"I love you pumpkin."

"I love you to mummy! Hurry please!" he cried.

Hanna jumped in the front she new exactly were she was going! The place she wasn't not allowed to go to for 6 years. Her mums!

* * *

From the outside he was a successful, handsome young man who had everything. A good job as a technical analyst for the police. A 3-bedroom home with a big backyard. Everyone expect his closest friends knew he didn't have it all. He didn't have her! Hanna! The girl he swore he would marry. He let her go. He knew he should have fought harder but at the time he just couldn't do it. If only he could go back in time. He would change everything, just to have her. Every night he lay awake in bed thinking of what might have been. He missed everything about her. Her touch! Her smell! Her laugh god he missed her laugh! The way she could brighten up his day just with a smile.

No one had heard from Hanna in years, she had not contacted her mother or her friends. Caleb knew the girl he loved and this wasn't like her, which made him worry about her all the more.

* * *

"We're here baby!" Hanna cooed.

"Where are we?" Hudson asked quietly.

"Rosewood." She smiled. 

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know! Love all you guys! Happy 2016! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews! It means so much :) I am literally heart broken after the new episode! Spaleb better not happen I Hate it! I have always loved Spencer and Hanna's friendship and if she sleeps with Caleb I don't see how I will like her again! :( Any way I hope you like this chapter :) Haleb Time Jump will update soon :)**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Hanna and Hudson arrived at her mums. It was freezing cold and snow was covering the ground. Hanna wrapped a scarf around her neck so her mum wouldn't see Liam's hand marks.

"Come on Huddy!" this is mummy's mum's house, your grandmothers house!" Hanna smiled.

"Will she hurt me?" Hudson whispered.

"No baby! No one will hurt us again." She smiled.

Hanna picked up Hudson and placed him on the ground.

"Keep your beanie on baby it's freezing." Grabbing her bags she took Hudson's hand and led him to the door. Ringing the doorbell she saw her mums light turn on. Hearing her mothers foot steps she braced herself.

Ashley opened the front door and saw her daughter. The daughter she hasn't seen or heard of in six years.

"Hanna?!"

"Mum!" Hanna sobbed tears streaming down her face.

Shocked Ashley looked her daughter up and down. She was skinner and fragile. Ashley noticed the cut on her lip and scarf wrapped firmly around her neck. Hanna saw her looking and picked up Hudson.

"Mum this is your grandson Hudson." Ashley gasped and hugged Hanna and Hudson.

"Come in please" she cooed whipping her tears. Looking at her grandson she noticed his bruised eye.

"Hanna what happened to you?" She asked. Hanna kept her head down not making eye contact with her mum.

"Hanna baby please." Tears streamed down Hanna's face. Hudson looked up at his mum and hugged her leg.

"Y-you know how I met a guy named Liam. Well I was with him for six years. He is Hudson's dad. He-he beat us mum!" Hanna stuttered.

"Oh baby!" Ashley cried. Hugging her daughter. Pulling away she squatted down to her grandson.

"Hi Huddy! I'm your grandma!" Ashley cooed. Hudson looked up at Hanna.

"It's ok baby she won't hurt you" she cooed.

"You guys must be exhausted! Ted is away come sleep with me!" Ashley cooed.

The three made there way up to Ashley's bed. Tears fell on Hudson's cheeks.

"I'm scared mummy!" "It's ok baby calm down. Rest here you are safe! Listen to my heart beat." Hanna cooed.

Ashley listened to her daughter and grandson. What the hell have they been through? She thought.

* * *

Ashley woke early and went to make her daughter and grandson breakfast. Hanna woke to Hudson waking her up. "Mummy I'm hungry!" He whispered.

"It's ok baby I think grandma is making breakfast. Come on" she cooed.

"Hi mum!" She softly spoke entering the kitchen.

"Hi baby! Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine." Hanna smiled slightly. Hanna sat Hudson on a chair at the bench.

"Are they pancakes?" He asked softly.

"They sure are!" Ashley smiled.

"Here you go" she smiled. "

Thank you!" He whispered.

Ashley smiled "that's ok baby" she cooed rubbing his back.

Hudson gasped slightly and moved a little bit. Confused Ashley pulled his shirt down slightly revealing a massive bruise on his neck. "I felled down the stairs!" Hudson whispered. Ashley looked up at Hanna who had her head down. Ashley gently kissed Hudson's blonde hair. Walking back to the stove she smiled at Hanna.

"Hey I was thinking of getting all your friends together tonight for a dinner so they can see you and you and Hudson can see how much support you have."

"Do you think it's to soon?" Hanna asked worried.

"Hanna no one has seen you in six years they will be dying to see you. As long as you're comfortable they will be fine."

"Ok" Hanna said softly. "I just don't know if I'm am going to tell them straight away so please don't say anything?" Hanna asked.

* * *

Nervous for the support dinner her mother was hosting Hanna decided she needed to get out of the house for a little bit.

"Huddy put on your coat mummy is going to take you to the park."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah baby, come on!" Hudson smiled brightly at his mum and took her hand.

"Let's go" she cooed.

"Are you going to play baby or just sit here with me?" Hanna asked her son who was sitting on her lap.

"I don't want to do it alone! Come with me please!" He whispered.

"Ok baby! Run!" She smiled running to the playground.

"Mummy push me!" Huddy squealed jumping on the swing. "1,2,3 big push! I'm going to tickle you!" Hanna cooed as he swung back to her. "Raaaa!" She laughed tickling his tummy before pushing him again. Hudson laughed for the first time in ages. Just enjoying time with his mum.

Caleb had gotten the text off Ashley that Hanna was back in town. Of course he was going to the dinner, he had to see her. Looking out the window of his office he saw a blonde at the park. His eyes were focused on this young mother playing with her son. He smiled at the interaction between the two. That was until she turned around.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed standing up. Not wasting any time he raced down the six flights of stairs. Running out the front door he headed towards the park. Disappointed he stopped when he saw they were gone. "Dammit!" He huffed rubbing his face! He will have to wait until dinner. 

* * *

Hanna was anxiously waiting in her bedroom with Hudson. She had asked her mother to have everyone seated before she came in. If Hudson saw people touching Hanna he would lose it.

 ********Knock knock*********

"Hanna everyone is ready." Ashley smiled.

Hanna took a deep breath before picking up Hudson. "Ok baby these are mummy's old friends ok. That won't hurt you and they won't hurt mummy!"

She slowly made her way down stairs and walked to the dining table.

"Hi everyone!" Hanna smiled slightly. "Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed from her seat.

"Hi!" Everyone smiled brightly. Taking her seat at the head of the table she sat Hudson next to her.

"I'm so sorry I haven't talked to any of you in six years." Hanna blurted out crying.

"Hanna it's ok!" Caleb spoke softly. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Hudson scrunched up his face. All these people were making his mum cry. Climbing onto her lap he sat staring at them with his eyebrows crossed. Wiping her tears she took a breath.

"Well after Caleb left I was this guy Jordan for a short time it didn't work and I was just so cut up that I didn't fight for you Caleb! I through myself at the next guy I saw. Liam! He was a lovely guy until I moved in."

Crying a little she stopped to regain her composure. In an effort to comfort Hanna, Caleb slowly reached his hand out to rub her back. But before he could do it. Hudson gasped and squeezed his eyes shut while flinching. Everyone around the table gasped looking at Hanna. Tears fell down Huddy's cheeks as he looked up at his mum.

"Well-well Liam abused us!" Standing up she placed Hudson on the seat. "Stand up baby!" She cooed.

"The beatings started as soon as I moved in. He only stopped when I was pregnant. He started on Hudson when he was two and started wanting to protect me!"

Everyone around the table was quiet. Listening to Hanna. Smiling at her son she slowly took of his shirt. Revealing massive bruises all over his check, back and neck. Tears streamed down Ashley's face. Ted slowly rubbed her back shaking his head in disbelief. Caleb looked up to Hanna with wide eyes. Slowly lifting her shirt she showed her friends the bruises all over her. She took the scarf off revealing hand marks on her neck.

Her friends were in shock. They all stood to hug their friend. Hudson was fine with all the girls hugging his mum. But as soon as Caleb hugged his mum he lost it.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt my mum! Don't hurt my mum!" He bawled!

Caleb immedialty let go of Hanna not wanting to upset Hudson. But god he wanted to hold her longer. He wanted to take away all her pain.

"Hey Huddy! I'm ok, no one is hurting me they are hugging me." She cooed picking him up. Gently rubbing his back she looked to her friends. They all looked at her with such pain. How could someone do this to them.

Caleb was in disbelief he felt so stupid he left her! Looking at Hudson he gave him a small smile.

The little boy gripped his mum's neck and gave Caleb the tiniest smile back.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Tell me what you want to see happen :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Im so sorry I'm trying to update Haleb time jump but it is just so hard to right Haleb happy now! Spaleb is ruining everything! :(**

* * *

Laying in the bath she looked at the bubbles covering her skin. Sighing she went under the water. Holding her breath for just a second she slowly took a breath.

"Mummy are you ok?" Hudson asked through the door.

"I'm fine baby!" She smiled. Not being able to be away from his mother Hudson sat on the other side of the door playing on Hanna's phone. Checking on her every now and then.

Hanna slowly closed her eyes. She wished so badly she could go back in time. She wished she never pushed Caleb away. But then she wouldn't have Huddy. He made her life worth living. Still she just wished she had coped better after it happened.

God it was the best time of her life. Finding out she was pregnant was the happiest she felt in her whole life. Caleb was so supportive and was just as excited. Taking care of her every need. Holding her hair while she vomited, going out at all hours to get her food she was craving. She just loved the way he would spoon her at night holding her belly and whispering in her ear. He loved her and the baby so much.

Her pregnancy was going well she had made it to 20 weeks and they found out they were having a baby boy. They were both so excited! Painting the nursery was a big moment for them both. Hanna had picked out all of the baby's clothes and toys. Caleb had painted the room blue and built the cot and change table. Hanna was glowing and getting bigger and bigger. Caleb helped her whenever she needed and loved when she walked barefoot across the kitchen, in a tight top with little shorts. Hanna loved seeing Caleb's face when he felt the baby kick. He was so excited for when their little boy would be born.

Lying in the bath she took a breath remembering it so clearly.

It was the middle of the night and Hanna shot up in pain. Grabbing on to Caleb she smiled at him. Letting him know it was time. The drive to the hospital was hectic Caleb ran through about 3 red lights just wanting to get his girl some pain medication.

They had both picked out a name for their baby. Levi!

Hanna's labour was running smoothly, she was progressing nicely and Caleb was beyond supportive. Nothing like her birth with Hudson. Liam didn't even turn up she had to do it all by herself.

When she was 10 centimetres dilated she was propped up and ready to push. With Caleb by her side she pushed through each contraction. I can see the head! Keep going Hanna! The nurse called. Giving that last push she felt her baby leave her body. Breathing out a sigh of relief she looked down.

And that is when her breath was taken away from her. The nurses were rushing around. One hit a red button. And an alarm started going off. Caleb stood there shocked. His baby was blue. He was not moving and was not breathing.

"Caleb why isn't he crying. Caleb!" Hanna cried. Grabbing his arm.

"It's - it's going to be ok!" He stuttered still staring at their baby.

A rush of doctors came in and started working on Levi. Pumping his little chest. Giving him oxygen. Hanna and Caleb watched on in silence neither one of them able to say anything.

"What's happening?!" Hanna finally yelled out.

A nurse looked at the distressed mother, "he just is breathing at the moment we are doing our best to get him back! Ok!" She cooed.

After what felt like a life time the doctors stopped working.

"I'm so sorry but your baby has passed away." A doctor sadly said.

Hanna burst into tears holding onto Caleb's shirt tightly. Caleb hugged his girlfriend while staring at his son. He couldn't take his eyes of him.

After Hanna was cleaned and sent back to her room the nurses let her know that they were able to spend some time with Levi before he had to be taken away. Their little baby boy was brought in wrapped in a little blue blanket and had a blue beanie on. Hanna and Caleb spent a whole day with little Levi. Holding him. Kissing him. And talking to their little boy. He was so small and perfect. They took heaps of photos of their baby capturing every moment they could.

Tears streamed down Hanna's face and fell in the bath. She remembered it so clearly they nurses came and took their baby boy away. They physically took her baby and she couldn't see him again.

The funeral was horrible. Hanna couldn't take her eyes off the tiny casket. Caleb was in shock. He didn't move he just sat staring off in space. Their friends and family tried to support them but Hanna and Caleb were two different people now.

Going back to their apartment was hard. Hanna couldn't stand it their so she through herself into her job. Caleb sat in Levi's room. He didn't move and just sat in their looking at photos. God he loved Hanna and he loved their son but he couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't live a life where his girlfriend hated being home. She pushed him away. She hated that she did that but she couldn't help it. It was her way of coping. She wished she could go back and change the way she treated Caleb. But she couldn't.

And this is now where her life is. Running from her abusive ex and her son to scared to leave her side. God missed Caleb and she would do anything to have him back in her life.

* * *

Sitting in his apartment drinking what felt like his 20th beer he stared at a photo of Levi. She had another son. He knew she needed him and he knew Hudson needed a positive role model. He was determined to do that. But he couldn't help that it hurt. It hurt she had another son. He knew it wasn't her fault and he did not blame her. But God he missed him. He missed his perfect little boy! Looking at his photo tears fell landing on the frame.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Its a bit rushed sorry if it** **doesn't make sense! Hopefully the new episode will have some good Haleb and not Spaleb!**


	4. Story update

Hey guys! So sorry if you thought this was an update! I'm sorry I have been mia lately! I just have serious writers block and couldn't come up with anything! I was going to write a whole new story but didn't like that. So I think I'm going to redo this story! I feel like I can do a better job and want to make some big changes to it! I'm going to give Hanna a 14 month old daughter and 4 year old son and not have the miscarriage thing happen! Let me know what you guys think and what you want to see :) thank you all :) :)


End file.
